Feelings
by KaintheDragoon
Summary: Taking place during the movie, Kiki spends the night at Ursula's cabin. I edited the last bit of it.


Feelings  
  
By KaintheDragoon  
  
I looked over at Kiki. I knew what she was going through. I had the same experience  
as a painter. I had comforted her, but that's all I could do. I wish I could do more for  
her. I felt strange; there was this odd feeling in my stomach.  
  
"Thanks.", she said smiling. "I have to find my own inspiration. I release that  
now. If it wasn't for you, I'd... well..."  
  
I put my hand onto hers. I gave a reassuring smile back.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
I closed my eyes and smiled again. It was nice to be with her, to comfort her, to  
talk with her. She was a person who you'd want to be with.  
  
Then I felt something touch my lips. It was warm, soft. It had this strange feeling  
to it, and yet it felt familiar. I open my eyes, and my eyes widened.  
  
Kiki.  
  
Her eyes were closed tightly, her face showed a look on her face, it was serious, but  
it also revealed a scared look. The feeling I had suddenly became clearer. She opened her  
eyes, and her face went blank, her emotions showed that of a scared child.  
  
"I...I'm sorry."  
  
Tears ran off her face.  
  
"I didn't mean to..."  
  
I smiled, and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's OK, I said."  
  
"I...I felt strange the first time I met you, like I knew you, like I wanted to be part  
of you. My emotions are clearer because I'm with you." The tears ran down her cheek again.  
She put her face down, so it wouldn't face me. "It probably sounds strange to you."  
  
"Not really.", I said, "I feel the same way too."  
  
Her face went up to meet mine.  
  
I turned my head towards the window.  
  
"Sometimes, I have this feeling, this feeling of loneliness out of nowhere, I can't  
explain it. Then I think of you and it disappears."  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
The feeling I had made sense now. I couldn't believe it. I had to say it. I turned  
my head towards her.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you. I mean I was going crazy. I wanted to see you again,  
that's why I came. I didn't know what happened to you, but I knew you must have been in pain.  
I wanted to help you, I don't know it I did or not." The words were pouring out of my mouth, I  
didn't want to stop. "I love you Kiki, ever since we first met, this feeling I had has been  
bugging me."  
  
The quietness lasted for a while. Kiki had this look on her face I couldn't describe.  
  
I broke the silence.  
  
"I know this sounds strange..."  
  
"I love you too.", she said quietly.  
  
I reached over and she let my lips touch hers. Her eyes closed. It lasted for several  
minutes. When we parted lips both of us were smiling.  
  
"I feel the same way."  
  
*********  
  
I moved my hand gently through her hair.  
  
I knew I had fallen in love with her. No matter what happened, I would be there for  
her.  
  
No matter what, I will protect you.  
  
I smiled  
  
No matter what I will love you.  
  
*********  
  
Author's notes: Hopefully this story will make sense. Someone mentioned Kiki's Delivery Service  
on the board, and I found it intriguing. This takes place when Kiki goes over to Ursula's to  
sleep over. If it doesn't make any sense, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways. There's  
another story about Kiki and Ursula, hopefully it will be written soon, if the final paper for  
college doesn't kill me first...  
  
*********  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Andy00 who posted the idea and inspired this story.  
  
Hayao Miyzaki and Studio Ghibli who released not only Kiki's Delivery Service, but other great  
animations like My Neighbor Totoro, On Your Mark, Whisper of the Heart, Laputa: Castle in the  
Sky, Castle of Cagliostro, Grave of the Fireflies and Lupin the Third, just to name a few.  
  
The entire crew of Shoujoai.com  
  
Anyone else I missed  
  
*********  
  
Disclaimer: Kiki's Delivery Service was written by Hayao Miyzaki and released by Studio Ghibli.  
It was based on the novel Majo no Takkyubin (Kiki's Delivery Service) by Eiko Kadono. You can  
information on the author, director, and the company at http://www.nausicaa.net/miyazaki/  
  
Whew! And now onto that college paper... ^_^ 


End file.
